smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaston
Gaston is the 12th revealed fighter for Smash Bros. Lawl, being the notable "bro" of Frollo and the third complimentary "bro" introduced (The others being The King to I.M. Meen and AVGN to the Nostalgia Critic). He's very buff and academically talented, which makes him sizeable for the roster already, but his hunting gun, his fans, and some food he snagged from the tavern makes him a varied brute to be reckoned with. Hee acts extremely cocky, along with being sexist due to his self-certainty, and is likely paired with Frollo due to their similar position and ego. Entrance - No One Searches like Gaston Gaston (holding his blunderbuss) peeks from his side of the screen, then leaps into position. Special Moves [[Standard special move|'Standard B']] - Blunderbuss Gaston swings his traditional blunderbuss. The more swings he does (while B is pressed), the more shots he shoots. A short-ranged(?) move. [[Side special move|'Side B']] - Flammabeer Gaston throws beer on the ground, causing an explosion and a damaging flame which lasts for 6 seconds. The flame does 6% damage to enemies and 3% to Gaston himself. [[Up special move|'Up B']] - Crushing Popularity An attack similar to King Dedede's Super Dedede Jump, only with Gaston sitting in his chair as his fans toss him high in the air. [[Down special move|'Down B']] - Four Dozen Eggs Gaston brings out his four eggs (though he says four dozen) and juggles them around. He can walk back and forth, but not jump, in "four dozen eggs mode". The eggs are both defensive and offensive: They protect Gaston from any air strikes, and an egg can be tossed horizontally by pressing the A button or vertically by pointing the control stick up. Pushing the B button tosses ALL 4 eggs horizontally. The "four dozen eggs" mode ends when Gaston is damaged or when all four eggs are tossed. All of his moves are from Gaston's tavern song anecdote , except for his Final Smash, as seen below: [[Final Smash|'Final Smash']] - Kill The Beast! Gaston pulls out a magic mirror while shouting "I say we KILL the beast!". The mirror displays "the beast" (one opponent) Gaston mentioned, and various villagers spawn to swarm the targeted character with tridents and torches. Untargeted opponents may get damaged if they get in the mob's path. This is the only attack to not come from Gaston's song, but instead from this video . KOs * KO Sound #1 -''' "AAAAAAAAA" * 'KO Sound #2 -' "I'm disgraced." * 'Star KO Sound -' "aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa-" * 'Screen KO -' Bounces off with his hand towards the screen saying "Oh!" Taunts *'Down Taunt -' "No one takes cheap shots like Gaston!" (He spins his blunderbuss as he says this) *'Side Taunt -' "It's not right for a woman to read." *'Up Taunt -' "WOAh!" Victory/Losing Poses *'Victory #1 -' "And every last inch of me's covered with HAIR!" and shows his chest covered with hair. *'Victory #2 -' "What's the matter? Too kind and gentle to FIGHT BACK?!" *'Victory #3 -' Does his M. Bison quote. "M'yes... M'yes." *'''Victory #4 (Against his Bro)- "Frollo, you are gay!" *'Loss -' Lifts up his chair (while still sitting in it), turns around and angrily sets it down. Snake Codec Snake: Who does he think he is?! That guy is tangling with the wrong man! Otacon: ...Oh! You mean Gaston? But he's everyone's favorite guy! As you can tell, he's got biceps to spare. And every last bit of him is covered with hair... Snake: Doesn't look that tough to me. Otacon: ...When he was young, he used to eat four dozen eggs every morning. Snake: That was a long time ago... Is he still eating eggs? Otacon: Yes! He's still at it... But now he eats five dozen eggs! He's the size of a BAAAAARGE! Snake: Do modern weapons work against him? Do I even have a chance? Otacon: Nope... Snake: Mh, This is more than I can bare... Daily Bugle Shenanigan (N/A for the moment) Trophy Description He's everyone's favorite guy, he uses four dozen eggs every morning to help him get large (five dozen now), and nobody does anything like him. Yup, it's Gaston! Everyone loves him: he's handsome, strong and the size of a BARGE! His powerful gathering skills can help him gather the entire town to hunt against any beast that appears in his magic mirror (even if it isn't). If his blunderbuss won't stop you cold, his crushing popularity will. Of course, the ladies find him irresistible - after all, every last inch of him's covered with HAIR! No one has a speed stat like him! ''Character Description'' Gaston is strong & handsome, and is all too aware of this. He is hailed as a local hero, desired by many of the young women of his village (he is even described as "cute, dreamy and handsome" by the Bimbettes in the first opening number), but he is boorish, uncultured and egotistical (the townsfolk don't seem to notice or care, however). Given his narcissistic nature, he revels to boast about this when the villagers begin singing a song about him to cheer him up after being turned down by the woman he wants to marry. When it comes to women, he proves to be extremely vain and rude, demonstrated by when he repeatedly attempts to spend times with Belle, only for them to end in disaster due to his sexist and chauvinistic behavior. This chauvinism also makes him believe that women are only good for being unintelligent housewives and mothers (especially of sons in the latter), something that Belle is disgusted at becoming until she marries the Beast. On the matter of children, he seems to dislike the thought of having daughters with Belle despite claiming to like Belle for her good looks, as he tells her that they will have "six or seven strapping boys" like himself as soon as she marries him. In short, he has very demeaning and negative views on females. His vanity and desire for sons in his family makes him eerily similar to King Henry VIII of England. He is commendable for having the knowledge of organizing parties or weddings, as he organized the "surprise" wedding outside of Belle's home with expert care and precision. It's his male-chauvinistic attitude that ultimately results in his demise, as he flat-out refuses to treat Belle as an equal when it comes to being a spouse; when he attempts to propose to Belle he refers to her as his "little wife", with "little" meaning inferior, unimportant or insignificant. However, despite these negative qualities, he is far from stupid or brainless as Belle claims. Underneath his exterior lies an intelligent and cunning mind. This is first shown when he formulates a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him by bribing Monsieur D'Arque, the owner of the local madhouse, to threaten to lock Maurice up. When this fails, Gaston again uses his intelligence to instill fear into the villagers by fueling their paranoia about the Beast's "monstrous" nature, and easily gathers a lynch mob to attack Beast's castle and leave none alive. Gaston also has his own fanmade series by chincherrinas, The Frollo Show, alongside Frollo. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary Gaston's boot (in a shadowy figure) made a small appearance in the last cutscene for Persian Forest when he finds a subspace gun. Gaston later uses it to capture I.M. Meen. After Meen turns into his trophy form, Gaston is revealed and says "No one hunts like Gaston!". Leonidas shows up to attack him... Gaston uses the gun instinctively but it gets destroyed by King Harkinian's dinner, leaving Gaston unable to defend himself until Frollo (Out of nowhere..) came to Gaston's rescue. So the villains fight the Kings but they lost. After the Kings revive I.M. Meen they resume their journey and the camera zooms out to Gaston and Frollo in their trophy forms, revealing that they have revival badges on... Classic Mode (N/A for the moment) Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots (N/A for the moment) Trivia *Gaston is one of six characters to have a specific winquote against someone else, the others being: AVGN, Frollo, Guile, Bison, and Carlos Trejo. *Gaston, Hitler, Yomika, and Carlos Trejo are the only characters that can deal darkness damage in Lawl. *Gaston is one of three people to have one of their victory animations reference the "Yes! Yes!" meme from the Street Fighter cartoon. The other two are Hitler, and the originator of this meme, Bison. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Back from Dead Characters Category:Villains Category:French Category:Top Rank Category:Classical Era Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Locked Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Offensive Category:Disney (universe)